Battle of all Worlds
by Bird6490
Summary: Queen Chrysalis and the changelings return to Equestria and gather villains to destroy the universe! Twilight and her friends bring back the Elements of Harmony and gather their friends from other worlds. Will Equestria and the universe be safe?
1. Equestria is in Danger

Chapter 1-Equestria is in Danger

Recently in Ponyville, there have been reports of ponies being sent to other worlds. Fluttershy sent to Littlest Pet Shop, Applejack sent to Bikini Bottom, Derpy sent to Townsville, Rarity sent to Hawaii (where Lilo and Stitch lives), Spike sent to Dragonland, and even Twilight Sparkle was sent somewhere. She found the others but this time when she was gone her friends found her. Where did she go? Well somewhere where she met Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. One day in Ponyville there were dark clouds in the sky. Twilight noticed. "Oh no! I hope not another pony gets lost" she said. Then Twilight used her magic to clean the dark clouds and bring back the sunlight. Everything was back to normal until Spike came running up to Twilight. He burped out a letter and Twilight read it. "Dear Princess Twilight, come to Canterlot immedietly. Something terrible is happening. From, Princess Celestia" Twilight read. She gathered the rest of the main six and they all went to Canterlot.

When they got to Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was waiting for them. "Princess Celestia, what's going on?" Twilight asked. "You were all wondering what was going on with the weather in Ponyville lately" Princess Celestia replied. "Yes we are" Twilight said. "I'm afraid what this might shock you all...Queen Chrysalis and the changelings have returned!" Celestia said. The main six gasped! "But that's impossible! Cadence and Shining Armor beat them!" Rainbow Dash said. "They did, but Chrysalis was able to find her way back with the changelings. And now she's planning to take over the Crystal Empire then all of Equestria" Celestia said. "But shouldn't Princess Cadence be guarding the empire?" Twilight asked. "She is but her power and Shining Armor's is not enough to defeat them. As a matter of fact, Chrysalis has been gathering villans from lots of different worlds, including the ones your friends were sent to" Celestia said. "But shouldn't you and Luna be able to stop them?" Twilight asked. "Our power is not enough either. You need to get back the Elements of Harmony" Celestia said. "But we gave them up to the Tree of Harmony in the Everfree Forest" Fluttershy said. "Unless there is a way to get them back" said Princess Celestia. "She's right girls. There might be a way to bring the elements back to us" Twilight said. Then they all went to the Tree of Harmony in the Everfree Forest.


	2. Returning the Elements of Harmony

Chapter 2-Returning the Elements of Harmony

Once they got to the Tree of Harmony the elements were still in it. "Even without the elements the Tree of Harmony can still do its job" Celestia said. Twilight used her magic to put the necklaces on the ponies and her crown. "Ready girls?" Twilight asked. "Ready" said the rest of the main six. Twilight used her magic on the elements and put them back on the necklaces and her crown. Nothing happened to the tree. "Now we can still protect Equestria" Rarity said. "And use them to turn Discord back into stone" Rainbow Dash said. "That's not happening Rainbow. Remember Discord has changed his ways" Twilight reminded Rainbow. "Now you should gather your friends from the worlds you've been sent to and tell them to come to Equestria" Celestia said.

Twilight told the Cutie Mark Crusaders what Celestia said when they got back to Ponyville. Also she told Derpy the same thing. They all used their remotes to go into the worlds and tell their friends what's happening. Apple Bloom sounded the Super Sleuth Siren in the Hundred Acre Wood and she met up with Darby, Tigger, and Pooh. "What's wrong Apple Bloom?" Darby said. "Just gather as many friends as you can and come to Equestria. We'll explain everything there" Apple Bloom said. Sweetie Belle told Finn and Jake the same thing in the Land of Ooo. Scootaloo was in the Central Park Zoo and went to the Penguin HQ. "What's going on Scootaloo?" Skipper asked. "Gather all the animals from the zoo and go to Equestria we'll explain what's happening" Scootaloo said. Fluttershy told her friends at Littlest Pet Shop. Applejack told her friends at Bikini Bottom. Rainbow Dash told her friends at Gravity Falls. Derpy told the Powerpuff Girls in Townsville. Rarity told her friends in Hawaii. Pinkie Pie told Fanboy and Chum Chum. Twilight told Mordecai and Rigby and the Sonic cast. The next day in Ponyville all of the ponies' friends from the other worlds gathered around for the announcement.


	3. The Battle Begins

Chapter 3-The Battle Begins

"We came as soon as we heard" Mordecai said. "Thank you everypony. We need all the help we can get to save Equestria" Twilight said. "And not to mention the whole world!" Rainbow Dash said. "It won't be long until those villains arrive" Twilight said. Then they all heard footsteps. The villains were arriving in Ponyville. Every single one from the other worlds. Then Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings arrived. "So we meet again you little ponies. And I see you have brought some friends with you to stop us. But it won't do you any good" said Queen Chrysalis. "You won't get away with this Chrysalis!" Twilight said. "Sure we can and we will. ATTACK!" said Queen Chrysalis yelled. All the villains ran to attack the heroes. The heroes ran to attack as well. Sonic used the chaos emeralds to turn into Super Sonic.

The Changelings changed their forms. "DON'T LET THEM DISTRACT YOU! WE NEED TO STOP THEM!" Twilight yelled. The heroes and the changelings attacked each other. Gideon (Gravity Falls) used his psychic powers on Dipper and Mabel. Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) was fighting with Dr. Blowhole. Everyone was fighting with the enemies. It was madness. The punching and kicking kept going on. Then Twilight had an idea. She got out the elements of harmony and put them on the rest of the main six and herself. "EVERYPONY I HAVE AN IDEA!" she yelled.

The heroes gathered around. "What's the plan Twilight?" asked Applejack. "We can use the elements of harmony on our friends" Twilight said. "How will that save the world?" asked Fluttershy. "All we need to do is have the spirit in us and have the power of the magic of friendship unleashed. Your sprits and the elements of harmony's power will stop the enemies and save the world" Twilight said. "Let's do it!" said Vinnie (Littlest Pet Shop). They all turned around. "This ends now" Queen Chrysalis said. Twilight used her magic on the elements and their friends started feeling their spirits. The friendship power was on everyone. Then they all unleashed it and a big rainbow hit the villains! "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Queen Chrysalis yelled. It blew away the villains and sent them back to their worlds. And it blew away the changelings and Queen Chrysalis. "I WON'T FORGET THIS!" she yelled while flying. The sun came out and everything was back to normal. The princesses came to them. "You did it Twilight. You saved the world" Princess Celestia said. "No Celestia, we saved the world" Twilight said. "Well now that the universe is saved, what do we do now?" asked Rainbow Dash.


	4. We Are Family

Chapter 4-We Are Family

"I know! A party!" Pinkie Pie said. The whole town was decorated and everyone gathered at the stage. Twilight got on. "I just want to say we couldn't have saved the world without your help. Thanks to you we stopped Queen Chrysalis's army by using our spirits and the power of friendship. I bet that the more friends we make, the more power our spirits will have. You guys are the best friends we ponies could have. Now let's party!" she said. Everyone cheered. Music played and they sang their version of "We Are Family" by Sister Sledge.

[Rarity]

Everyone can see we're together  
>As we walk on by<p>

[Rainbow Dash]

And we fly just like birds of a feather  
>I won't tell no lie<p>

[Pinkie Pie]

All of the people  
>Around us they say<p>

[Fluttershy]

Can we be that close

[Applejack]

Just let me state for the record

[Twilight Sparkle]

We're giving love on a family dose

[Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie]

We Are Family  
>I got all my friends here with me<br>We Are Family (We Are Family)  
>Get up everypony and sing<p>

We Are Family  
>I got all my friends here with me (I got all my friends)<br>We Are Family (Oo yeah)  
>Get up everypony and sing (Sing sing sing)<p>

We Are Family

[Sonic]

Livin' life is fun and we've just begun  
>To get our share<br>Of this world's delight

[Amy]

The high hopes we have for the future  
>And our goals in sight<p>

[Tails]

No, we don't get depressed  
>Here's what we call<br>Our golden rule

[Cream]

Have faith in you and the things you do  
>You won't go wrong<br>This is our family jewel

[Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream]

We Are Family (hey hey sing it to me)  
>I got all my friends here with me (sing it to me0<br>We Are Family (oh I can hear you now)  
>Get up everypony and sing (sing sing sing)<p>

We Are Family (have faith in you and the things you do)  
>I got all my friends here with me (sing it to me)<br>We Are Family (oh yeah)  
>Get up everypony and sing (sing sing sing)<p>

[Fluttershy and Cream]

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
>We Are Family<br>Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

[All casts]

Get up everypony and sing

We Are Family (hey sing it to me!)  
>I got all my friends here with me (sing it to me)<br>We Are Family (oh I can hear you now)  
>Get up everypony and sing (sing sing sing sing)<p>

We Are Family  
>I got all my friends here with me (yo)<br>We Are Family (oh yeah)  
>Get up everypony and sing (get up everypony)<p>

We Are Family (hey sing it to me!)  
>I got all my friends here with me (sing it to me)<br>We Are Family  
>Get up everypony and sing (sing sing sing)<p>

We Are Family


End file.
